Unsaid Things (previously Three Things)
by Lolabean07
Summary: It's Jake's 20th birthday and he experiences an unforgettable night. As he remembers that night, he also remembers the five mistakes he made. Is it too late to change the past? Banner by dontcallmeleelee; adopted from printing pawss.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**The quote belongs to Tom Bodett.**

* * *

It had been a long and difficult journey to today and even though he thought he had come out stronger from all of it—he couldn't stop thinking of her. The feather was the only physical evidence he had that his hazy memories of that night were real. Jacob Black was a man who yearned for what could have been.

Why he hadn't found a way to make her tell him her name; he wasn't sure. He supposed he could blame the copious amounts of alcohol buzzing through his veins that night. It was his twentieth birthday and he had managed to do the impossible. While the pack was celebrating his foray into manhood, he had been celebrating something else.

It had taken him nearly two years to do it but he was finally able to break the hold Bella and Edward's daughter Renesmee had over him. In the beginning everything about his imprint had seemed to be the answer to his prayers. Finally, the hurt and anger he had over Bella's choices had disappeared. The fact she loved him but _not enough_ to choose life over death. With his imprint on Renesmee he felt as though the other half of his soul had been found and he would protect her with his dying breath.

It wasn't until after the confrontation with the Volturi that he began to have doubts. He believed in the wisdom of their ancestors and the gifts the pack had been given by Taha Aki but he wasn't sure he could do it—live forever. How could he stand by and watch as his family got older, weaker, and eventually died? All while he lived on in his perfect existence.

Even Sam who took his responsibilities seriously had decided to stop phasing that summer; he turned the pack over to Jake and once again there was a single wolf pack in La Push. If he stayed with Renesmee, eventually he would have to turn the reigns of his birthright over to someone else. Carlisle wasn't even sure if Renesmee would be able to conceive a child and it was very likely he would be the final Black male to be ever be born in the Quileute tribe. His line would die with his father—he couldn't even count himself as the last male heir as he would eventually become a distant memory; if he was lucky he would get a mention in the Quileute legends.

**He couldn't do it.**

So he began the slow and painful process of breaking his imprint with her. In the beginning, each and every moment that he forced himself to be away from her made his heart feel like it was going to explode from pain. The bond of the imprint tore at his chest; his heart and head at war with one another.

Three months after he made the decision to fight against what fate had chosen for him; he was approached by Leah. She asked a single favor of him, the Alpha of the pack—to let her leave. The real reason behind Sam's decision to stop phasing had become apparent later that same summer. Emily was pregnant; their first child was going to be born sometime in late February.

He understood her pain and didn't even make her explain why she wanted to go. He had felt the same pain when he watched Bella choose Edward—when she nearly gave up her life for a child that could kill her—did kill her if one thought of technicalities. So he did what the elders should have allowed her to do the moment she had control over her wolf—he let her leave. She hadn't come home since; preferring to have her brother and mom visit her in Seattle where she now lived and went to school.

As he twirled the feather in his hands, he allowed his mind to wander back to that night. His early memories of it were clear. The club had been located in the bar district of Seattle. The name of it was deception by nature, Naiveté.

_The pack and imprints, well those of legal age, had travelled in two cars to get there. The plan was to spend the weekend in Seattle—Embry, Quil, and Jake were going to stay the entire weekend; Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel along with Jared and Kim only staying overnight and travelling back to La Push in the afternoon._

_It was nothing like he had expected it to be. For some reason he thought it would be seedy with dark, dank walls and floors stained from the previous night's events. Instead, it made him think of what a sultan's harem might look like. _

_Sumptuous furnishings were arranged around a large main stage while several smaller alcoves surrounded it. Gossamer curtains separating the alcoves; the fabric's weave causing the light to reflect and bounce off it causing the entire area to seem surreal. Most of the décor was black and white with punches of red accents. _

_Beautiful, half-dressed women with heavy-lidded eyes and pouty lips carried silver trays of the finest liquor to the patrons. They were all curves—breasts, hips, and asses. Poetry in motion came to mind as he watched their slow prowl through the room. Despite their near naked appearance the patrons didn't harass them which could be due to the fact the club was frequented by wealthier patrons of the city or because of the muscled, dangerous looking bouncers that stood in the shadows. None of them looked like someone to tangle with and if not for his superhuman abilities he would have shrank away in their presence._

_The couples in their group left the three younger boys to each go off into their own private alcove. It was better that way as the last thing he wanted to see was his sister being aroused by the aspects of the club. He, Quil, and Embry found themselves seats around the main stage and they were quickly provided bottle service. _

_The three of them already had a slight buzz as they drank some before arriving. The pack was more than familiar with the amount of alcohol it took to get anywhere close to drunk. The first girl on the stage was easy to remember. _

**_She reminded him of Bella._**

_The pale-skinned, waiflike brunette who stumbled onto stage had taken the name of Jade. It was either her first night or she should go into a different line of work. She wobbled in her heels and he worried whether she would fall and break an ankle or wrist. When she got the part where she removed her bra, her hands shook and fumbled with the clasp._

**_He couldn't take it so he drank._**

_The alcohol burned a fire along the path it took. By the time the next girl took the stage, a big-breasted platinum blonde with icy blue eyes he couldn't see straight and he was perfectly fine with that. There were more girls after that but he didn't remember anything about them. At some point, he left Quil and Embry by the main stage and moved to an alcove by himself._

_Several of the girls attempted to offer him a dance but he brusquely brushed them off as he threw a couple of twenties in their direction. His pockets flush with cash—a parting gift from the Cullens, well, Edward._

_Even though the words were never spoken, he knew without a doubt Edward was glad that Jake wouldn't be in their life. The cash was Edward's way of ensuring that he didn't darken their door—ever. He had a bank account filled with it._

_He didn't know how many bottles he had drank or how many girls he had pushed away when __**she**__ arrived. There was something different about her and even though his first instinct was to tell her to go away as he had with the others—he was frozen at the sound of her husky voice._

_"My understanding is you're the birthday boy but yet you sit here all alone…"_

_He looked up and he saw what he could only term was a goddess standing in front of him. Long, silky black hair—as black as midnight fell to where the tips of her nipples laid beneath the red silk and lace bra she wore. Her skin the same color as caramels and he wondered if it was anywhere as soft as it looked. Her breasts were rounded, the perfect size and shape—the bra hid her nipples and he decided that his goal tonight was to find out if they were as perfect as her breasts._

_His eyes slid down further and took in the slight indent where her waist was. Her navel dipped inwards a ruby red stone twinkling in the center of it. A pair of panties that matched her bra covered her lower body—and those legs of hers they seemed to go on forever. Their length accentuated by the pair of black stilettos she was wearing. She was tall; he could tell that even from his sitting position._

_"Hmm," she purred the sound rousing his wolf. "Maybe we just didn't send in the right one."_

_She edged closer to the couch he was lounging on. He couldn't tear his eyes from her legs as she moved—it was as though she had the grace of cat; her movements fluid and elegant. She sat down on the small table in front of him; her pose as ladylike as it could be considering the small table was little more than just a place to rest your drink. A shiny, steel pole rose from the center of it and anchored itself somewhere in the ceiling high above them._

_"So…" she murmured._

_His eyes were drawn to her face for the first time. The top half of her face was covered with a masquerade mask composed of brown and gold feathers. A single red jewel was pasted in the center of it right between her eyes. In the dim light, he couldn't make out the shade of her eyes but they had to be either brown or close to black._

_Her lips were curved into the faintest, teasing smile as she waited for him to say something. They weren't tainted with any artificial coloring of any kind; simply their natural rose-colored plumpness emphasized by a shiny lip gloss._

_He didn't dare say a word; he was too worried that whatever he said was going to come out either as a stutter or worse, a squeak of a sound like he was a prepubescent boy. So instead, he brazened it out and leaned forward. His arms coming to rest on the sides of her thighs and he took a deep breath in._

**_That was his first mistake._**

_That single breath filled his nostrils with the scent of her. The light tones of wildflowers and juniper; the spicy scent of her arousal—its musky scent caused his body to react and he groaned. He had to touch her. His hand lifted from the table and trailed along her thigh down to her knee; goose bumps rising on her flesh at his light caress._

_"Not here…" she whispered. "I get off in 20 minutes."_

_His thoughts were consumed around two words she said…__**get off**__…_

_Yes, she was going to get off. All night long if he could manage it. She placed a single hand on his chest and pushed him back so he was once again reclining on the couch. She reached for a hidden step he hadn't noticed and pushed it out so she could climb up onto the table. _

_Her body swayed to the music as she gripped the steel pole. Her motions in time to the beat of the music. Its pulsating beat and her movements made his heart thump faster. His blood rushed and pounded through his vessels; his cock hardening further._

_He continued to sip on his drink as he watched her dance for him. He didn't know how much time passed and perhaps the alcohol was catching up a bit with him as his senses felt dulled and foggy. The wolf gene ensured he was just as steady as ever when she directed him to meet her in the front of the club._

_He couldn't remember exactly whether they had taken her car or a taxi…he guessed it didn't matter. All he knew is they ended up at a nice hotel a dozen blocks away. The kind with Egyptian cotton sheets and duvets—yes he knew what those were, Paul refused to take Rachel to Port Angeles to set up their wedding wish list, so he was duped into it._

_He remembered her waiting in a small seating area near the elevators while he got a room. He handed over his ID and paid in cash telling them he needed a room for the night only. It was amazing what a few crisp hundred dollars bills could do._

**_That was his second mistake._**_ By not making her stand by him, her name was never entered on the guest record. _

_She had put clothing on over her attire from the club. A black hooded cape was thrown over her ensemble; the hood pulled up over her head and the feathered mask was still in place. He had asked her name before they left the club and her husky voice whispered, "Whoever you want me to be…but if you want you can call me __**Naveah**__."_

**_That was his third mistake._**_ He should have understood her play on words but at the time he didn't._

_She had swapped out her stilettos for a pair of black flats and even with them; she was still taller than most girls but definitely no match for his 6'7" height. The entire ride up to the tenth floor she kept her head down; her features hidden in the dark shadows created by the hood she wore._

_His hands fumbled with the key card for the door and she swiftly grabbed it from him and slid the card into the slot. The door unlocking and she grasped the handle and twisted, pushing the door open. The room was already set up with seduction in mind and for a moment he wondered exactly what type of hotel this was._

_A large king-sized bed was in the center of the room. Pillows of every shape and size covered the top half. The light switches were equipped with dimmers; allowing you to control the amount of light and dark. There were even candles which he didn't realize until later that they were electric—so there were no concerns of guests accidently starting the place on fire._

_The key card was tossed on the table located in the entryway. He watched as she walked further into the room and picked up several of the candles, flicking the small switch on the bottom. Once nearly all of them were turned on she walked back over to him and turned the room lights completely off._

_The soft, flickering glow of the artificial candles gave just enough light to illuminate the room so they wouldn't run into anything but it still was not enough light to allow their features to be clear to one another. He stood there awkwardly; unsure of what to do._

_With a flick of her hand, the cape's clasp was opened. She slid it off her shoulders and tossed it into the chair in the corner. She closed the gap between their bodies and he noticed how heat seemed to roll off of her. Or perhaps, it wasn't and he just thought it was. Her hand reached upwards and stroked along his jawline; the faintest hint of stubble there as it had been hours since he had shaved._

_He gulped nervously and confessed softly, "I've never done this before."_

_Her hand curved around the back of his neck as she pulled his head down towards her; even with this action, she still had to stand on her tiptoes. Her lips barely brushed his as she whispered, "I don't do things like this either."_

_Their lips were barely touching and her tongue reached out to moisten her own lips; it brushed against his and he groaned. His mouth opening as the sound left his throat. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she pressed her lips and body against him. _

_It wasn't long before they needed more leverage, room and fewer clothes. They pushed and pulled each other over to the bed—their clothes littering the path they took. The only thing that didn't leave her body was the mask. He had touched it once and she immediately pulled away._

_"No…I don't…I've never…" her speech soft and hesitant. "No names…nothing…"_

_He didn't touch it again. If she preferred her privacy—he could respect that._

**_That was his fourth mistake._**_ But perhaps, it really wasn't. He had been raised to respect women and their choices. If she wanted to have the anonymity of this encounter—then she would. _

_The night passed in a blur. Skin revealed and touched, fondled, kissed, sucked, and licked. No area was ignored. She was patient with him and taught him exactly what felt good to her, to him—to both of them. _

_He couldn't remember the number of times he brought her to climax nor the number of ways they had joined as one together. The linens quickly became a tangled mess. Sweat covered their bodies; the sheen of it reflecting the flickering light from the candles._

_At one point, he remembered being between wakefulness and sleep; they both were lying on their sides and she was tucked into his arms. It was as though she was exactly where she belonged; as though his arms were made for her. She shifted a bit and his hand was jostled. _

_His fingertips on her ribcage just underneath left underarm; they traced along a barely perceptible raised area. He half sat up as he wondering if he was a scar of some kind. His eyes adjusting and he realized it was a tattoo. Two strange shapes which he didn't understand. _

_His fingertips continued to trace along the contours of it as he tried to solve the puzzle of it. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him._

_"What's this?"_

_She was silent and if it wasn't for the change in breathing and heart rate, he would have thought perhaps she had fallen asleep._

_"A reminder."_

_She paused and he didn't say a word; giving her the time to decide whether she was going to explain it further or not._

_"It's silly," she continued. "But I read something somewhere about the three things people need to be truly happy. I don't have those. The two symbols: a less-than sign and the number three—they remind me of that. They are also the same symbols people use in text messages for a heart. Someday…" she sighed softly. "I hope to have them all. Then I will connect them together—my heart will be complete."_

_He didn't know exactly what to say back to her. The confession had been so softly uttered and he could hear how her heart raced as she confessed her deep, dark secret; one he would bet she didn't normally share. No words were needed as she turned in the bed to face him. Her eyes seemed to pierce his soul as she stared at him._

_Instinct took over as he showed her in his own way that she deserved what she longed for. His touch gentle as he tried to convey with his actions what he couldn't put into words. This encounter was so very different from their earlier ones. He never thought he would use the phrase but they made love. Afterwards they fell into an exhausted slumber._

**_That was his fifth mistake._**

_He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it at the time—why it had never crossed his mind. In the morning, he woke up; his head pounding as he cellphone was repeatedly ringing. He snarled as he swung his legs out of bed. The change in position turned his stomach and made his head pound even worse. Spying his pants a few feet from him, he got up and retrieved them; pulling his phone out of his pocket._

_His greeting a curt, "What?"_

_"Jake," Quil yelled in his ear. "Where are you man? We lost you last night. When we all decided to leave the club, you weren't anywhere around. One of the bouncers said you left a few hours before us and we thought you went back to the hotel."_

_If he didn't stop his friend he knew Quil would tell him the entire story and his head was throbbing; all he wanted to do was lay back down and sleep. "Shut up, Quil. I'm fine."_

_"Oh."_

_There was silence on the other end. Quil's breathing the only sound that came through the receiver._

_"Umm…Jake…" Quil started hesitantly. "Where are you?"_

_He glanced around the room—honestly he didn't have a clue. Fuck, he thought as he forced himself to get off the bed again so he could walk to where he thought they had left the key card. The plastic card sat on the small table in the entryway._

_"You still there, Jake?"_

_"Just give me a sec."_

_He picked up the card and turned it over the Alexis Hotel. He tried to remember what floor he was on and briefly thought about putting on a pair of pants to look at the room number. His head made the decision for him, its throbbing getting worse by the moment._

_"The Alexis Hotel," he answered. "I don't know what floor or room. Just check at the front desk," he hung up his phone and stumbled back over to the bed and promptly fell back asleep._

_When he was woken sometime later by loud knocking on his door, his limbs trembled. He was going to kill whoever was out there making such god-awful racket. He stomped to the door and wrenched it open; completely oblivious to his naked state._

_"What," he roared._

_Embry and Quil's mouths dropped open in shock. The scent of sex wafting out into the hallway; it was apparent exactly what he had been up to. Embry recovered first._

_"Jesus, Jake, you're fucking naked. Let us in and put on some clothes or something."_

_Embry and Quil ordered room service while he took a shower. Disappointment filling him as he realized she had left at some time while he had been sleeping—she hadn't even said goodbye. He loathed washing her scent from his body but he knew they were planning on having lunch in Seattle before the couples headed back to Seattle. Embry and Quil while they may not keep their mouths shut—it was one thing for them to mention it versus him showing up reeking of sex._

_They ate the breakfast room service delivered. He found it difficult when it came time to leave so he made up a lie after the three of them had left the room; he told them he thought he had left something and he wasn't sure where it was. Knowing the meager breakfast barely satisfied them, he gave them a few twenties and headed back into the room._

_His eyes flitted about and he took in as much as he could. The linens still in disarray and as he glanced at them two things stuck out to him. The sheet was stained. He walked closer to the bed and lifted the sheet up, trying to ascertain what it was. His thumb rubbed across it and the faint scent of oil and dried soap floated up to his nostrils. When he pulled his fingers away, he realized it was makeup. Foundation or cover-up—he couldn't be sure._

_He didn't remember her wearing all that much makeup so how had such a large amount rubbed off onto the sheets? Shrugging, it was a mystery he doubted he would be able to solve. His actions dislodged the other thing that caught his attention. He realized now what it was—a single brown and gold feather from her mask._

_He picked it up from the sheets and tucked it into the pocket of his leather jacket. It would be a keepsake of the night he had shared with her._

_As he walked towards the door, he noticed the notepad with the hotel's name sitting on the entryway table. Elegant, dainty handwriting covered the top page. The words unfamiliar but moving all the same._

**"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."**

_He tore the note from the pad of paper and stuck that in his pocket. He walked out of the room and didn't glance back; he knew the answers he wanted and needed weren't there._

Which brought him to the present; he was sitting in his truck twirling the feather between his fingers and thinking of her. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the car pull into the driveway nor the person calling his name until they were barely two feet from him.

"Hey, Jake."

He turned and stared at someone he hadn't seen for two years, Leah. He had forgotten she was coming home for Rachel and Paul's wedding. His sister's second choice for maid of honor; Rebecca continued to refuse to set foot in La Push, citing the memories were too painful for her.

"Oh, hey, Leah. I didn't hear you pull up."

"Hmm, some _protector_ you are. I take it the pack's falling apart without me," she joked.

"Very funny. So, you're staying for a while?"

"Yeah, two weeks. I thought it would be nice to help Rach out with any last minute details and such, plus I know my mom and Seth miss me, so I have some time off from school and was able to swing a few extra days off of work too," she finished as she glanced away for a moment.

"I'll bet they'll enjoy that." His thoughts were still consumed with his memories and it had been so long since he talked to Leah that he wondered something. "Are you happy," he asked abruptly.

She seemed stunned by his question and she didn't answer at first. A small frown appeared on her face as she thought of her answer.

"I guess. I should get going; Rach is waiting," she told him clearly shaken by his question.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure, sure," she replied, using his catch phrase.

She turned and walked towards the Black house and he watched her for a few moments before turning his attention back to the feather in his fingers. He wished he could remember more. He wished he could see her one more time. Maybe if he did, this time everything would be different.

* * *

The moment Leah entered the Black house; she was nearly attacked by Rachel.

"Is he still out there? Sitting in his truck moping?"

"I guess," she shrugged. She didn't think he was moping as much as he was contemplating. He hadn't heard her call his name as he had been so deep in thought.

Rachel sighed, "Ever since his birthday—I just don't get it. I know your first is special but he doesn't even know her name. She was nothing more than some girl from a club in Seattle. I bet he had that stupid feather with him, too, didn't he?"

It was the downfall of not phasing. Your memory wasn't as strong—nor was your recall. All the enhanced senses slowly faded over time. If she missed anything, it was the elevated temperature. Sweaters and long-sleeves for so long had been a thing of the past—now her closet was filled with them.

She thought about it carefully and realized he had an object in his fingers. Brown and gold, it was thin but he had been twirling it so she couldn't be sure of what it was exactly. Once he had started talking to her; she had focused on his face.

"Maybe, I don't remember."

"Well, I'd bet you twenty bucks he did but you'd lose and I don't want to take your money. You know he broke his imprint with Renesmee, right?"

She nodded; Seth had mentioned it to her in passing some time back.

"Just before his birthday, he managed to do it. Then we took a trip to Seattle, all of us except for the younger boys. A way to celebrate his birthday—well, some of _us_, him included, were celebrating his broken imprint. We went to a club the first night, Naiveté. We lost him or he disappeared. Whatever. The next morning Quil and Embry tracked him down in some swanky hotel in downtown Seattle. According to what Paul saw in their memories, he and the room reeked like sex. He and some girl from the club ended up there. All he has is that feather and some note she left. It doesn't even say anything other than some stupid quote. I found it in his nightstand. He acts like they're the Holy Grail or something."

"Rachel," she scolded her heart stuttering for a moment. "You shouldn't go through his private things. Is it really any of your business or concern?"

"No, not really. But seriously, Leah, how would you feel if your brother was hung up on some _stripper_," she asked; the last word filled with condescension. "He's probably not the only one she's gone home with."

"I don't know how I'd feel because it's not my brother. But you don't know anything about that girl, either. Don't you have a bit of faith in your brother? Do you think he'd just take some girl—any girl to a hotel?"

"But she left. So, really how good of a person is she?"

"That doesn't mean anything," her irritation increasing exponentially with her friend's words. "Maybe she had never done anything like that before either. In the cold light of the morning things look fucking different. And you're one to talk—how long was it before you jumped into Lahote's bed?"

"That's different."

"No, it's not. You all want to pretend like it is but it's not. You're no different than that girl. Only thing is in the morning—you stuck around because there was a certainty to it."

"It's not the same…"

"Rach, let's drop it. I didn't come here to fight with you. What needs to be done before this Saturday?"

They worked on the details of the wedding for the next hour. Once it seemed as though they had addressed all the pending items, Leah stood up and said goodbye to Rachel. She gave her friend a quick hug before leaving the house.

On her way to her car, she glanced over and saw Jake was still sitting in his truck. The object in his hand was still and she squinted to bring the fuzzy object into focus. The brown and gold colors of it were familiar. A small smile curved her lips as she called his name one final time.

"Hey, you leaving?"

She nodded. Her heart thundering in her chest as she called back, "You remember what you asked me earlier?"

A frown appeared on his features as he replayed their earlier conversation; a single nod in her direction when he finally remembered.

"I lied," she started. "You asked me if I was happy and I said, 'I guess.' I want to change my answer." She took a slow deep breath to calm her racing heart before she continued, "My heart's complete."

Without waiting for his response, she climbed in her car and started the engine. Putting the car into gear, she backed out of the driveway and drove off towards her house.

~ The End ~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: I promised I'd extend this. I'm thinking it will be a chap every week or maybe every two. Definitely will be short (less than 10 chaps). Still Breathing is high on the priority list and Imprinting is for Pansies is a close second...I've got about 1,000 words written for Part 3. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2

He sat there frozen trying to figure out if what he thought he heard was what she actually said. There was no way, was there? They had been in the same pack for over a year—wouldn't his wolf recognize her scent? Or heaven forbid Embry and Quil should have.

_Jacob Black was a man on a mission._

What the mission was that he wasn't so sure of but once he figured it out—_fuck,_ what was he thinking. This was Leah Clearwater. He needed more than a mission, he needed a plan.

Thus began his plotting.

* * *

What was she doing? This wasn't her life anymore. She had left this all behind. If she was truly honest with herself— it wasn't just because of Sam and Emily, or their news. It was the glimpse she had of something that had given her the tiniest glimmer of hope.

From the beginning she was an outsider. Part of the pack but not really—an intruder to their _All Boys Club_ and more than one of them resented her. The moment she joined the pack, they had to change things because she was a _girl_.

Sam—she shuddered thinking of how difficult it had been to be in his mind. To see how even though he loved her, it wasn't enough.

Then there was her father. The look he had on his face when she transformed into a giant wolf. _Absolute horror._

She didn't even get to mourn his death. Nor shed tears for him, for her lost love, or even for herself. Already seen as weak because she was a girl—the last thing she desired was more disdain from the pack. So, she became the very opposite of what she felt inside. She turned her sadness, anguish, and her uncertainties over her future into anger.

_She literally and figuratively became a giant bitch._

The moment she finally got her bearings back and started to feel hope, her world came crashing down again. As she drove towards her childhood home, she remembered how she had understood what Bella was fighting for; why Rose had changed sides becoming part of _Bella's fan club_. While maybe nothing would have ever come of the closeness they had shared when the three of them were _homeless_ and _dependent_ upon the Cullens; it was just enough for her to imagine that life could get better.

_Leah Clearwater was a woman who longed to be herself again—the girl she was_ _before fate fucked her over._

* * *

The rest of the week she was able to avoid him. It was silly of her but she was embarrassed by her confession. She should have told him or said something that night but, honestly she didn't think he would remember. She certainly didn't think it would affect him the way Rachel described.

She continued to help Rachel put the finishing touches on the wedding. Once again, she sat nervously in the Black house, barely focusing on her friend's prattling.

"Leah, are you listening?"

Blushing softly, she shook her head before apologizing, "I'm sorry. I guess I was off in my own world. What were you talking about?"

"Well, Paul selected Sam as his best man and Jared as a groomsman. They're the two he's closest to in the pack. While I like Emily, we haven't bonded anywhere near as well as Kim and I…"

"So, what's your point?"

"Well…I just don't want it to be awkward. You and Sam have history."

She snorted at Rachel's words. "Let me guess, Emily's worried that I'll get my claws into him?"

"No…" she hesitated. "Not really. It's just, you know, the whole you walking down with him and when we do the wedding party dance."

"So, Kim's going to _sacrifice_ her wolf to me because I don't have history with him. What the hell, Rach? You fucking knew this was how it was going to be. Why didn't you just ask Kim to be your maid of honor?"

Rachel frowned, tears glinting in the corner of her eyes. "Because…" she whispered. "After Becks…you're the closest person to me. The three of us were nearly sisters growing up."

She sighed, "How about this? I'll do the whole walk down with him and when it comes time for the wedding party dance—I'll lead his dumb ass over to Emily. Problem solved. I don't have any designs on Sam Uley. Feel free to tell Emily that."

"Feel free to tell me what?"

_It was a nightmare. That's exactly what this was._

First her friend more or less called her a _whore_. Then she practically blurted out to the world that she had turned Jacob Black into a man. After that she was being accused—hell, she didn't even know what she should call Rachel's babbling about Sam. Now the very person besides for him that she was trying to avoid was standing in front of her.

_Fuck my life_.

Emily and Kim had entered the living room where she and Rachel sat. The three girls, Emily, Kim, and Rachel exchanging hugs; obviously Rachel had forgotten to mention they were having a party of some kind as she noted both Emily and Kim had gift bags in their hands which they handed over to Rachel.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, Rach," Kim asked with a smile on her face; unaware of the explosion that was about to occur.

"Tonight…" Leah sputtered. "What is she talking about?"

"Well, being it's the night before they wedding, we're all going out to celebrate Rachel's last day of being single," Emily explained.

"Jesus, Rach! Really?! What's your problem?"

"Me?! I don't think I'm the one with the problem. You are. Since you came back—you're the one always trying to argue with me."

"Of course, she'd do something like this. She did the same stuff when she was in the pack, too," Emily muttered softly.

She may not have the enhanced hearing she once had but Emily meant for her to hear _exactly_ what she said so she heard it clear as a bell.

"Fuck you, Emily! Fuck all of you!"

She was pissed and for the first time in years, she could feel her wolf rouse from slumber. _No! _she screamed at _her_. She refused to phase. She wasn't going be part of something where she wasn't wanted.

"You're just like them. Did any of you ever think what it was like for me? No, because you're selfish," she sneered. "I lost everything—my boyfriend, my dad, my future, and my femininity in one fell swoop. Every one of them resented me—I invaded their little club. I was nothing more than a _freak of nature_."

"The weak link in the pack. I couldn't even mourn my own father because had I cried—they would've all seen me as even weaker. Do you really think I wanted to be the world's biggest bitch? No, but what else was I supposed to do with all those feelings I had to bottle up inside."

"We all tried…" Emily began before she was cut off.

"No, you didn't. Trying would've meant you apologized. That you didn't cling to him every moment you could in front of me. I get it. I understand imprinting—I've been in their heads. It still doesn't give any of you the right to be so thoughtless. Look at tonight," she glanced at Rachel before she continued. "You could've told me we were going out. You should've told me—or Emily or Kim should have. But see, once again, I've been excluded because I'm not part of the club. The pack never accepted me because of my gender and you don't accept me because I'm not one of you."

She gave them all one last look before walking out the door. As she stormed out the door and to her car, she nearly plowed Paul over.

"Hey," he called as she merely glared at him before continuing to her car. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Go have fun tonight—I'm sure it will be more fun if the pack bitch isn't there."

* * *

She didn't know why she had let her temper get the best of her. Being back in La Push after so many years had brought up memories she no longer wanted to remember. She was happy or happy-ish.

There was a part of her that wanted to turn around and apologize to Rachel and Kim. Neither of them deserved her words. Emily—she was another matter entirely.

Even if Emily couldn't explain why she did what she did. She owed it Leah to apologize, to admit she made the choice to be with Sam. She wasn't stupid—the imprintee didn't feel any of the pull the imprinter did.

_The truth was—Emily longed for what Leah had._

Once she left Sam's pack, it was easier for her to forgive and forget. Her anger dissipating as she was no longer seen as the bitter ex-girlfriend or the weak link. Instead she was Seth's sister—an equal within Jake's small pack. It was a turning point in her life.

She pulled into the driveway and entered her home. Her brother and mom were sitting at the kitchen table and both looked up at her in surprise.

"I thought the wedding party was going out tonight," her mom asked.

"They are," she answered curtly. "I wasn't invited."

"Leah, of course you were."

"I'm not in the mood so just drop it. I'll be upstairs."

Leaving the room she went upstairs. She felt conflicted. If she could she would get in her car and go _home_. La Push wasn't her home; hadn't been her home for years.

The buzzing of her phone pulled her from her musings. Glancing at the screen she saw she had a new message from one of the girls she worked with Jenny. The message was short and sweet.

_Hey, I've got an opportunity for you. There's club in PA. You in?_

She debated for a few minutes before texting back her answer. It would give her something to do other than mope in her room. She sent Jenny her answer and then went to take a shower.

It was something they had done before. Night clubs and bars in particular were willing to pay them a couple hundred dollars to show up, flirt, dance, and have fun. Usually Jenny was her partner in crime. She had taken the younger girl under her wing and helped show her the ropes.

She understood what it was like to be new; to want to have someone accept you and show you what to do. She knew what it felt like when nearly every face while familiar wasn't friendly or helpful. Or worse looked at you with disgust and disregarded you as a person.

* * *

While she was in her room debating what she was going to do. Her mom and brother were looking at each other. Sue wasn't sure how she felt—her need to protect her daughter warred with her responsibilities of being an elder. Seth meanwhile didn't care about responsibilities or rules—he cared that they had done something to hurt his sister.

He wanted her to visit more often. He knew she was happy in Seattle. Her face wasn't pulled into a painful grimace as it had been when she was part of the pack. Bitterness didn't roll off of her either. It had been over two years—why did they continue to treat her like an outsider?

"Mom, I don't know about you but I'm going over to Billy's. I want to know what the hell happened. Rachel asked her to be part of the wedding—so why is she under the impression she's not invited to the pre-wedding events?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "But it's time I stopped being an elder around the pack and be her mother."

The two of them left the house quickly and set off for the Black's. Kim and Paul's cars were in the driveway. Seth decided politeness was a thing of the past and barged into the house. If it wasn't such a serious situation she would have laughed at her son's antics. As he had grown into a man, it was interesting to see how he had filled the shoes left behind by Harry—he had become the man of the house.

He started without any preamble, "Why the hell is my sister under the impression she's not invited?"

Rachel, Emily, and Kim jumped at his words. Emily's face looked especially guilty. Paul bristled at Seth's posture and tone; instinctively he came to stand slightly in front of Rachel.

"Really, Paul? Every single one of you is the same. I can't come here to ask a question without you being concerned I'm gonna hurt Rachel." He snorted before continuing, "It's okay that the three of them did something to hurt Leah but it's not okay for me to ask for answers?"

"I have to agree with my son. When has he ever given you the impression he's a violent person? Never. He's the least volatile member of the pack. If memory serves you're the one who would've torn apart Bella Swan when she was looking for answers. So, we're doing this my way. I want the pack here."

When no one moved Sue got pissed. "_Now_," she commanded. "Don't make me call Billy and Old Quil. I'm sure none of you want them to know how you continue to treat my daughter."

It took fifteen minutes for the pack to arrive. She took one look at the youngest boys in the pack and excused them. She knew they weren't the reason why Leah didn't come home. Why Leah had come home upset—it had to do with the members of the pack who were there before the newborn war and Bella's daughter was born.

They stood together side-by-side, the Clearwaters and faced off the pack. Seth was pissed as his anger was openly expressed. She was more of a closed book, her expression closed off but her body language told a different story. Her arms were crossed over her chest and when they attempted to greet her, she ignored them.

The pack and imprints shifted nervously in her presence.

_Sue Clearwater was in full mother bear—or perhaps mother wolf would be the better term—mode. No one was going to hurt her daughter, ever again._

"I've ignored what's been on mind for long enough. I thought whatever it was would finally go away. I don't bother my daughter to come back and visit me during breaks she has from school because her happiness is important to me. When Rachel asked her to be part of this wedding my instincts told me to tell her to say 'no.' But instead when Leah called and told me how excited she was about coming home and being part of the wedding, I bit my tongue."

She glanced at each person before continuing, "My daughter has been happy ever since she left here. She's the same girl she was before everything in her world changed. I want to know why she came home a half hour ago and was near tears. What have you done to her?"

No one said a word.

"We're waiting," Seth growled.

Kim stepped forward and spoke up softly, "I think it's all of our faults. When she was in the pack, I didn't really take the time to get to know her. She was always so angry and…I was a little frightened by it." They watched as she glanced over at Sam and Emily before she elaborated, "I'm not trying to put the blame on anyone else but we all were told what could happen if you were too close to a wolf and they lost control. I should've done more to help her feel like she was part of this all."

Sue nodded at her as she continued, "I didn't realize that she felt how she did until she said something today. When Emily and I came over this afternoon, I didn't know Rach didn't say anything to her. I didn't know she felt like we didn't accept her—the pack and the imprints," she finished on a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"It's not us you need to say it to. You need to say it to her. My sister didn't leave because of your news," he looked pointedly at Sam and Emily. "She left because she never felt like she belonged here. From the moment she phased her life changed and it was very different from what we all experienced. Our dad died in front of our eyes. Had I not phased, she very well may have attacked him because she didn't know what happened. The truth of why Sam left her came out. Can you blame her for being upset and bitter? Half the time we were phased in those early days your thoughts were all messed up. You thought about her and then the imprint bond would pull your thoughts back to Emily. It fucked with her because you were no longer just an asshole like your father—it was something that was chosen for you and you didn't want it; at least not at first."

"And you, Emily. How hard would it have been for you to apologize to her? You can try and say all you want that you felt the pull but it's bullshit. If there was really a pull the imprints felt, there's no way Jake could've broken his. Renesmee understood and she knew Jake wanted out and she gave him that; that's how he was able to break the bond. You had all the power to make the choice—ever think that maybe you should've been honest and told us the truth? You wanted Sam and imprinting provided you with the opportunity."

_Seth Clearwater was boy who had become a man. A man who knew what his duty was to his family._

"You will fix this, all of you," Sue's tone brooked no arguments. "I will not have my daughter leave again and not come home for another two years because none of you can admit you wronged her."

With those final words the Clearwaters left the small red house and travelled home. They left the pack and imprints in stunned silence. Had they really done what was suggested? Had they made her feel unwelcome to the point where she left?

_Jacob Black was pissed. He was a man with a plan but his plan was going to be fucked up by his pack—he wasn't going to stand for it._

"I want to know right now exactly what she said. Word for word, from the moment you two arrived until she left."

"I don't remember the exact words. I was talking about tomorrow and I wanted to make sure things weren't going to be awkward with her and Sam. Emily asked me to—begged me to. She took offense at what I said. That's when they arrived and I'm not lying, I completely forgot about tonight."

He turned and glared at Emily, a low growl coming from his throat when Sam moved to put her behind him. "You don't know her at all anymore, Emily. When your _imprint_ decided we should attack the Cullens and I left—Seth and Leah followed me. Do you think at first I wanted her in my pack? No, I didn't because like all of you I never took the time to get past the bitter bitch façade she had. Things changed in that short amount of time before Renesmee was born. All she wanted was to belong somewhere. Not to be seen as your _ex-girlfriend_ or the weak member of the pack or as a mistake on Taha Aki's part."

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm sorry and I'll go tell her right now," Kim offered.

"Thanks," he nodded at Kim. "She's only here for one more week. I expect every one of you to apologize to her and make her feel welcome here. This is her home just like it is ours and there was a reason why she was chosen to be part of our heritage. The three of you had better get your asses over to the Clearwaters and apologize. It's her choice if she wants to come out tonight she can. If she doesn't—let it go."

* * *

FF_8535768 11/07/2012_2:06 PM


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

She almost made it out the door before her mom and brother returned from their errand. She was glad she had chosen a _conservative _outfit. Though she had a few items she was planning on changing into once she got to the club. She didn't want to explain to her family about her clothing choices.

_Leah Clearwater was going to have fun; screw the pack and dimprints. She didn't need them to help her determine her happiness._

"Oh, hey," she greeted her family as she slid on her heels. "A friend of mine is actually in the area for the weekend and invited me out. So, I was just leaving to meet her in Port A."

Seth glanced at her, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'll be back a bit later tonight. I promise. Jenny's a friend from Seattle, her cousin has a club in Port A. and she invited me," she told them a few half-truths to get her brother from looking at her so doubtfully.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes, mom. Seth, knock it off. Just because you're taller and out-weigh me doesn't let us switch roles. I'm still the older sibling. I'm not going to sit around on a Friday night when I've been invited out."

She quickly leaned over and kissed her mom's cheek. Glancing one final time at her brother she glared at him and then grabbed her purse and calmly walked out to her car. If he dared follow her she didn't care that she hadn't phased in over two years, she would phase and kick his ass.

She glanced at the clock it was nearly five and it would take her just a bit over an hour driving at Leah speeds which was five or ten miles over the actual posted speed limits. As long as the weather was good, she didn't see the issue with it. The police, they were a different matter entirely.

* * *

A contrite-looking Kim and Rachel along with a pissed Emily walked toward the Clearwater house not even ten minutes after she left. Seth opened the door before they even made it to the porch.

"She's not here. She went out with a friend."

The door was then slammed in their faces. Even though they had shown up, he wasn't ready to forgive them—maybe later but not right now.

The three of them stood there frozen for several minutes. Rachel was near tears wondering if Leah was even going to show up and stand by her side tomorrow. She had really messed up.

Her sister, Rebecca refused to come home for her wedding. They were identical twins and had shared everything; doing nearly everything together. Leah was only a year younger than them and the three of them had been thrown together as toddlers.

"Rach, it's going to be okay," Kim reassured her by putting her arm around Rachel as they walked back towards Paul's car. "She'll come tomorrow. She wouldn't just leave you there. If there's one thing I do know about Leah—she's loyal. She protected Bella and the Cullens even though she had the most reason to hate them."

"I know but I really think I fucked things up."

"We all did but we're going to make it better."

Emily started to grumble and Kim shot her a look; telling her without words that her opinion wasn't needed or wanted.

_Kim Cameron nee Connweller was done putting up with Emily's bullshit. Enough was enough. She understood exactly what Seth was talking about—the imprints had all the power in the relationship._

They drove in silence back to the Black house. Two of them hoping Jake would be pacified by the fact they couldn't apologize because Leah wasn't home. The last thing they wanted was a pissed off Alpha who might not be able to order their wolves to stay away from them…

But he could find more than enough ways to ensure they were too _busy_ to have time for them.

* * *

Leah managed to arrive at the club just before six-fifteen. She sent a quick text to Jenny who was only a few minutes away. When Jenny arrived the two girls greeted each other.

"You're wearing that?! You look like my grandma."

"Hey! I may be old enough to make my own decisions but I have a younger brother who thinks he's the older sibling. If I went out in what I wanted he would've followed me here and spent the entire night hovering over me."

Jenny laughed at her. She grabbed the mini skirt she had tucked into her bag and Jenny stood in front of her while she pulled off her blue jeans and changed into the skirt. Unzipping her hoodie, she pulled that off too which revealed a loose off the shoulder blouse and a strappy tank underneath.

"So, you ready?"

She smirked at the younger girl, a tiny glint of mischief in her eyes, "I'm always ready. Let's do this."

The club was nothing like the night life in Seattle but she supposed for Port Angeles it was exciting. She and Jenny had worked together before and they never went by their real names. Instead both girls went by a variation of their middle names; Leah became Suzy while Jenny became Liz.

They also had a standard story they stuck to with only a few deviations. The goal was to _look available_ but not be. It ensured that the guys at the bar or club wanted their company and texted their friends so more people would come out.

They flirted; danced and even let guys buy them drinks. The bartenders were always told ahead of time or introduced to them so their drinks were watered down versions or just soda water with a bit of food coloring and a lime or lemon wedge as garnish. No one was the wiser.

The purpose was to have fun but not end up in trouble. It had taken a few tries for her to get it down but she had perfected her ability to act like she was half drunk but keep herself safe. Being a woman was dangerous no matter who you were. They had all learned what happened if you tried to go it alone so they always worked in groups of two, if not three.

_Safety in numbers was their motto._

* * *

The pack and imprints had been making a slow prowl of the various bars and clubs in downtown Port Angeles. As they entered the final place for the night, more than one of their attentions was drawn to musical laughter.

Their keen hearing immediately picked up where it was coming from—the bar. A pale, brunette was sitting on a barstool; a pair of skinny blue jeans covered her legs while a corset-like top covered her chest. Her legs were slightly spread and they watched as another girl moved to stand in between them.

Every word spoken they could hear and none of them could tear their eyes from the scene in front of them. The imprints were confused and their gazes followed those of the pack and took in the scene.

They couldn't see much of the second girl, other than long black hair and legs that went on forever; a short skirt barely covering her rounded ass and a sexy top covering the rest. She grabbed a shot glass from the bartender and placed it between the brunette's breasts. A lime wedge was placed into the brunette's mouth with the fleshly pulp portion facing outwards.

Lastly, the second girl grabbed the salt shaker and the pack heard her husky voice question, "You ready, Liz?"

The brunette winked in response. More than one pack member felt the stirrings of desire as the black haired girl leaned forward and licked a path on the brunette's collarbone. A soft moan escaping her lips when salt was sprinkled on the wet spot.

The salt was quickly licked off by the black haired girl who then managed to put her mouth around the shot glass downing the shot without using her hands. Finally the two girls' lips touched as the lime was pulled from the brunette's mouth. The black haired girl pulled the lime from her mouth a triumphant smile on her face as she looked at the two guys standing near them.

"Hmm, I think that puts the count at girls 2, boys 1. Now, if you'll excuse us—we're going to dance."

Once she was completely facing them, more than one person's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Holy shit," Paul swore. "Is that Leah?"

It was something that none of them could recall seeing—a smiling and visibly happy Leah.

It seemed things had changed since she had left La Push. The girl in front of them wasn't the bitter bitch of the pack—they couldn't even call her a girl any longer. This was a woman who knew exactly the power she had over men. She knew how to command the attention of a room and more than one set of eyes followed the girls as they made their way to the dance floor.

There was one set of eyes which followed her every move with more intensity than the others. If he wasn't sure before, he was sure now. He would recognize that slow, seductive saunter and those long legs anywhere.

His musings effectively broken by Quil's loud exclamation, "Hey, I recognize that brunette." He nudged Embry as he said, "Isn't her name Jasmine or June."

"Jade," Jake replied softly.

"Huh, you're right. Well, it looks like she improved her dancing a bit," Quil mused as he watched along with the others as they danced together. "I wonder if Leah will introduce me."

With those words, Quil was on his way over to Leah and the girl they knew as _Jade._ Rachel and Kim followed closely behind thinking it would be a perfect opportunity to apologize to Leah, especially if Quil got his introduction to the girl.

Jake stood and watched it all happen; his knowledge enhanced but he had to determine how to best use it to his advantage. Jared and Paul both seeing Leah through a different lens; a small flicker of craving flashed in their eyes. Meanwhile, Emily looked pissed.

He bit back a chuckle at the look on Emily's face. It all boiled down to Seth's words—Emily was jealous of Leah and hated when there was any focus, other than a negative one on her cousin. He wondered how long Emily had _despised _her.

He watched as Sam's eyes focused intensely on Leah watching as she swayed in time to the music. The two girls anticipated each other's movements and were so close they were nearly one unit. The scent of pheromones was heady in the air; a good portion was due to the _antics_ of them.

The chuckle finally left his mouth when Emily elbowed Sam; the air whooshing out his former Alpha's lungs. So, it seemed all the enhanced strength must recede after time as Sam's lips mouthed "Fuck."

It was no more than Sam deserved. He had made his choice a long time ago—or Emily had made it for him; it no longer mattered.

* * *

Leah felt multiple sets of eyes on her but she was used to being in the spotlight, under the microscope so to speak. It came with the territory. Her job had once been to be inconspicuous and now it was the very opposite of that.

A voice she had no desire to hear rang out, "Hey, Leah. Are you gonna introduce me to Jade?"

_Fuck my life._

The joker of the pack, Quil was standing only a few feet from her. She decided to change her earlier assessment—it wasn't just the elevated temperature she missed; there was also the fact that none of them would've had the ability to sneak up on her.

"No."

"Aww, come on. I promise I'll be good. I met her before—sort of, I guess."

"Shut it, Quil," she growled stepping right in front of him. Her focus entirely on him though she noticed Rachel and Kim was close enough to hear what she said. "Number one, that's not her name. Number two, we don't mix business with pleasure. Number three, don't call me Leah. And number four, don't ever sneak up on me like that again—I might not be part of the _pack_ anymore," she hissed. "But I still know enough things I can do to you that would make you wish you were never born."

He pouted like a child, his lower lip sticking out as he made puppy dog eyes at her. "But, _Le_…."

She slapped her hand over his mouth, "Don't fucking say it dumbass. If you insist on playing the game—you need to know what the rules are. It's pretty fucking simple, you don't know me and I don't know you. If you must know _we're working_. That means I don't have time to play matchmaker with you. Go back and stand with _them_."

"Working," he mumbled against her hand.

She nodded once and spoke softly which ensured he only heard her, "I get paid to make silly little boys like you desire my company, buy me drinks, and spend money. Then the next weekend you'll come back here with the hope that I'll show up again. I like to call it _freelancing_. It's my night job—we won't talk about my day job because according to some people I'm nothing more than _some girl_," her last remark was spoken louder ensuring that Rachel would hear it.

_Rachel Black, soon-to-be Rachel Lahote realized she had really, really, really fucked up. She would be the first to admit her assessment of the girl her brother went home with was completely and utterly wrong. Calling the girl who was practically your sister a whore was not the way to show them how much you missed them._

Her remark went completely over Quil's head who took one look at the fire in her eyes and had he been in wolf form would have _tucked his tail between his legs_ before running back over to the safety of his pack. In the hierarchy of wolves, Quil was nowhere close to the top of the pile. His lack of seriousness put him barely above the youngest wolves.

Rachel looked at her pointedly and she simply mouthed back at her, "Not here."

They turned away and walked back over the where the rest of the pack stood. Between the noise of the music and the chatter of the occupants they were all too far away to hear the words that were spoken between Quil and Leah but based on Quil's behavior when he returned—they assumed he had received a tongue lashing from her.

"So…" Paul asked.

"She's not in the mood to talk right now," Quil explained curtly. "I know she doesn't phase anymore but…_fuck_ she's scary as hell when she's pissed."

* * *

The pack spent the next hour under the pretense of having a good time. But the truth was more than one of them was intensely focused on Leah and her friend. The antics of the two girls were similar to a well-choreographed dance or ritual. Each of them feeding off the other's strengths—Leah was bold and feisty while _Jade_ was quiet and innocent-appearing. It was the perfect mix and it didn't matter where either of them were they had a continual group of admirers.

After the tenth, perhaps eleventh shot they had; Jared spoke up in concern, "Do you think one of us should say something? I mean, at some point she's got to stop, right?" He turned and looked at Sam who was the only other wolf who had stopped phasing, "How long did it take?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. Six months, maybe a year. I've never been a big drinker so I couldn't tell you."

"And even if she still has some leftover wolf tolerance the other girl doesn't," he further supplemented.

Embry snorted at Jared's words. "For having the best eyesight maybe it's time for you to get some glasses. She's not anywhere close to drunk nor is the other girl. Watch."

The pack focused a bit closer on both girls. The guy Jared had been so concerned about stumbled towards Leah again and she deftly avoided him. When he tried to reach a hand towards Jade to steady himself, she turned just a bit that he ended nearly falling flat on his face.

"See, I bet you twenty bucks those shots they've been taking down don't even have alcohol in them." Embry turned to Quil to ask, "So what did she exactly say to you before you ran back here with your tail tucked between your legs?"

Quil blushed as he thought back over the conversation where he had barely escaped her wrath with his manhood intact. "Umm…she said…_fuck_…I'm not saying anything. I like my body parts where they are," he finished, once again tucking tail and running.

They watched Quil run to the relative safety of the bar. Jake's eyes narrowed in the direction of Leah and her friend; an idea suddenly coming to him. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity. But first he needed to supply some misdirection. Glancing over toward the bar he noted a pair of girls—he assumed they were single versus being together based on their behavior.

Distraction—check.

Now to find out if his plan was even possible. Excusing himself from the group, he walked down the dimly lit hallway which headed to the bathrooms.

_Jacob Black smirked and it was a smirk that challenged Paul's. This could definitely work. Now all he had to do was watch—good thing patience was something he had in droves._

* * *

**AN: Alright the promised chap. I'm thinking the next update will be in 2 weeks. I've got the idea for the next chap (and several others following) but it's a matter of finding time to write them. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Series belongs to S. Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just playing with the characters.**

**AN: Sorry this took so long but I'll tell you right now it's very PWP. So I'm hoping it makes up for the delay. And I may or may not been traumatized by seeing full frontal nudity of someone I never thought I'd see. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Somehow he managed to cozy up to the two girls at the bar and kept himself from gouging his eyes out. Their mannerisms were near copies of each other and annoying only mildly described it.

For some reason they seemed _vaguely _familiar. Lip biting, blushing, weird pauses in speech and breathing but the worst part was the obsession with touching their hair. A combination of running their fingers through it and grasping it while they trailed off forgetting completely what they were talking about.

He found it all a bit snobbish and pretentious.

When one of them reached over to touch his bicep, he fought to keep his lip from curling in disgust. His body stiffened while he struggled to not pull away—knowing if he did his use of them as a distraction would be for naught.

Finally he saw his opportunity; Leah and _Jade_ were heading to the bathrooms. Smoothly he bought the girls a round of drinks and excused himself. Before he left he gestured to the pack and may or may not have told a small lie when he said they were _all _single and the girls were just their sisters.

_That was the thing about hokwhats—they thought if there was more than one native in a room chances were they were related. They never assumed differently._

He calmly walked toward the bathroom. Tamping down any anxiety he had as he knew his pack would sense it. He thanked the gods little Seth Clearwater was too young to go out with them. Had that been the case—there was no way his plan would work.

_Seth Clearwater may be one of the youngest pack members but you mess with his sister and there would be hell to pay. He had proved that earlier today when he confronted them. Even his oversized feet had been shaking in his work boots._

He put his nose to work and dedeuced which bathroom they had gone into. The club featured four single stall unisex bathrooms; two on each side of the hallway. The doors were made of black wood frames with glass in the middle.

When the door was unlocked you could see right into it but once the lock was turned a fog filled the space between the two panes of glass—obscuring any outsider's view. Even if you stood directly in front of the glass all people standing outside could see were shadows. And he was almost sure what he planned to do was illegal in the lower 48 states but he didn't really care.

He waited patiently, leaning casually against the wall across the one he knew they were in. His senses tuned to the sound of their voices though they were muted by the backdrop of thumping music. Her scent lingering in the air—something he could pick out from all the varying scents in the club. Wildflowers and juniper.

The door opened and his hooded gaze took in the flaring of her eyes and nostrils. Apparently he wasn't the only one affected by the other's scent. He wondered how much of her wolf lingered underneath—

"Jacob," she said softly, her mouth lingering open on the last syllable.

He pushed away from the wall, effectively barring her routes of escape. He nudged her backwards into the bathroom. In his periphery he saw as _Jade's _eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"You've been avoiding me," he accused. "Plus there was your display from earlier." His eyes held a possessive look in them and she couldn't help but whimper at his display of dominance. Her _stupid_ wolf was all for it.

Why couldn't _she_ be around when Leah actually needed her? It would have been nice to have a warning that the pack and imprints had showed up. Or that Quil was sniffing around Jenny like a golden retriever.

She continued to move backwards as he advanced. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she knew that she was being boxed in and there wasn't a route of escape. The back of her legs hit the cool counter and her heart galloped in her chest. His eyes raked her body; the heat of his gaze made her quiver. Her breath came in shallow gasps.

His eyes gleamed brightly and a smug smile curved his lips. His nostrils flared and she knew he could smell her arousal and fear. The sound of the door clicking shut startled them both. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter but she wasn't sure whether it was to keep herself calm or to stop her base urges which craved to grab him and tear his clothes off.

He turned on his heel and snapped the lock into place. The fog quickly dispersing between the panes of glass which effectively hid them before he turned back to her. He stalked over to her, his fingers gripping her hips and lifting her onto the counter.

Her skirt rode up at his actions; the thong she was wearing wasn't enough to protect her partially bare skin from the coolness of it and she gasped. His hands burned a trail along her legs, starting at her knees and moving upward to her thighs. His actions two-fold; partially to spread her legs apart so he could move between them and the other more primitive; a desire to simply touch her skin. His thumbs and fingers bit into her skin, nearly hard enough to leave a mark.

_And they both understood the reason why—he wanted his mark on her skin but_ _would she let him?_

Once she was opened wide to him and he took the final step which had his hard cock pressed firmly against her. The scent of her arousal flared, rising upward to tease his senses. He was moments away from ripping the small fabric barrier between them and thrusting inside her waiting heat.

His fingers clenched on her hips, leaving tiny bruises in their wake as he tugged her lower body forward. In response she leaned back, trying to get her bearings. Her head fell back with her movements and exposed the long, smooth column of her neck.

Leaning forward, his lips and nose touching her neck, he murmured, "Why? You knew it was me."

"I don't know," she confessed. The confession half-truth, half lie.

He nipped her flesh, his tongue darting out to soothe the sting. "Oh, I think you know," he growled as his hips ground against her center setting her on fire.

She was lost in a haze of sensuality. He hadn't been the only person she had slept with in the past few years but he was definitely the one she remembered. Her hands gripped his hair; holding his head to her neck. It wasn't until he started to pull her panties down that she froze.

His nearness always seemed to wake her wolf up. She always knew _she_ was in there somewhere, lingering and waiting for something. And the thing _she _was waiting for—Leah wasn't sure she was ready to fully accept.

Her wolf picked out a familiar heartbeat that's tempo had suddenly increased. Danger lingered in the air—_shit_, she had completely forgotten about Jenny. Too focused on Jake and his presence to realize that she had broken the very first rule—never leave one of them alone.

She shoved hard against his shoulders, pushing him away from her. "Stop—I need to go to Jenny."

Her shove caused him to stagger backwards leaving just enough room between them for her to hop off the counter. She tried to stride past him to the door but he tugged on her arm; pulling her back into his arms. She struggled against his hold.

Her wolf was torn between protecting human Leah's friend and submitting to the desire he roused in them. Internally she yelled at her wolf—calling her a bitch in heat and telling her to get her priorities together. It took what felt like hours but was only seconds and she was finally able to get the hold she needed to have on her wolf.

She growled lowly; her eyes flashing with lupine rage unbeknownst to her and she twisted out of his arms. "Keep it in your pants, Black. I didn't come here asking you to molest me."

With those words she turned her back to him but he was right behind her. Pressing his firm body against hers; his hot breath fanned her neck. Her hand faltered on the handle.

"We're not done," his tone oozed a dark promise. One she knew she would delve into soon enough.

As she pulled the door open, he skirted around her. His large body hiding her from view as his long arm grabbed Jenny and pulled her to him. She could see it in his demeanor that Jenny's distress wasn't just from the fact they had been separated but someone had been bothering her.

The person out in the hallway was stupid enough to try and protest. "Hey! We were…"

The words cut off by Jake's hand around their throat. He barely used a fraction of his strength but the sudden stench of fear that wafted her way made her gag. With his other arm, he pushed Jenny behind him.

"When a girl says leave her alone—do me a favor and listen," he growled.

He released the guy's neck and stepped back to close the door. Once again there was the soft snick of the door closing but this time the click of the lock was tremendously loud. Turning, he rested his back against the door and watched as she hovered over Jenny.

He recognized it for what it was. Leah's wolf—and he was sure her wolf was much closer to the surface than she had ever let on—was attached to the younger girl. _Jade_—Jenny—Liz, whoever—whatever you wanted to call her was part of Leah's life and therefore Leah protected and mothered over her.

His arms crossed over his chest while he waited for her to be done. One would think the girl's fear and Leah's concern for her would tamp down the remaining lust surging through his veins but instead it did the opposite. Leah's soft whispers and murmurs; her hands and fingers ghosting along Jenny's flesh as she looked for damage—had him hardening once again.

He didn't mean it the way it came out. The need he had for her was too strong. The feelings she roused in him felt otherworldly—_unnaturally_ _natural_, if that was even possible. His voice coming out in too rough of a timbre and startled Jenny, whose heartbeat picked up as she backed away from Leah and bumped into the wall.

"Enough."

Leah opened her mouth to protest; the protest was swallowed by his body crashing into hers and shoving her backwards until she ran into the counter. His mouth slammed into hers. It could hardly be called a kiss—it was lips, teeth, and tongues battling for dominance.

His hands pressed to her sides, lifting her up. This time once she was seated on the counter; his hands didn't slowly or reverently caress her flesh. Her thighs were wrenched apart; her panties torn from her flesh before she even thought to protest his rough handling of her.

Two of his fingers thrusting inside while she tried to find something to hold onto; his shirt in her way. She needed to feel his skin underneath her hands. Her fingers and nails ached to cleave his flesh, leaving signs of her destruction of his skin. A reminder that he was hers. She nipped at his lower lip; hard enough to make him bleed and when he pulled away to gaze at her curiously, she pushed on his arm.

"Shirt off," she demanded.

He ripped his shirt up and over his wide shoulders past his neck and head. Once it was off, he dropped it. Her hands threaded in his hair pulling his head back down to hers. He was in awe and slightly shocked at her aggressiveness as he met her ferocity.

As soon as he thrust his fingers back inside her he maintained a swift rhythm as his thumb bumped against her clit with each thrust forward; finding out exactly why she wanted his shirt off. Her nails clawed at his skin. He hissed in pain and pleasure. The scent of her and him—their arousal and his blood were strong in the air.

He didn't dare glance at the reflection of them in the mirror—knowing without looking they were both animalistic in their actions. The muscles of his abdomen clenched as her hands traveled along his sides and then swept across his lower abdomen to stroke the skin along the top edge of his waistband.

At her teasing, he pumped his fingers faster and harder. He knew she was close though she was holding back. His mouth moved to her jaw, her neck, and the gentle sweep of her collarbone. His lips and tongue sucked and laved the flesh and he was especially careful not to leave a mark. He vaguely remembered the bridesmaids' dresses.

But still she managed to hold back and he knew she was at the edge and—_damn it_, he was going to make her come before he fucked her.

_It was really as simple as that. _

Her fingers toyed with the button on his jeans; alternating slipping it free and buttoning it back up. She was impossibly slick, her juices dripping to drench his hand. He had had enough. Growling, he thrust a third finger inside her soaked channel. She clenched around him; small tremors at first that soon increased in strength and volume.

He curled his fingers and felt that bit of spongy tissue, knowing it was connected via the same nerve pathways as her clit. She had taught him that and he was nothing if not a quick study. And even though she was on the edge, she still found one way to surprise him.

The button she toyed with slipped free with ease and his zipper was jerked down; her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. She tried to tug his body closer to hers but his wide stance helped him maintain his balance.

"I don't think so, Leah," he told as he pressed his thumb firmer against her clit. His tongue licked a spot behind her ear. "You're not getting what you want until you give me what I _want_."

Her response was a whimper of need and frustration.

"Come on, sweetheart. You're so close—just let go," he begged.

His teeth nipped at the spot he had licked on moments before. His fingers curled; mimicking a 'come here' motion as his thumb attempted to draw lazy circles on her clit. Her hand tightened around his cock; her motions jerky as she tried— and failed to get him to give into her.

He sucked hard on her skin. Hard enough to leave a definite mark; breaking contact to harshly whisper in her ear, "You want my cock?" His breath impossibly hot as it fanned against her.

"Yes," she hissed.

"Then come," he commanded; his fingers twisting as she clamped down on him. The keening cry which broke free as she came was silenced by his lips. He didn't give her a moment to catch her bearings because as soon as he was able to he pulled his fingers from her and brushed her hand away. That same hand wrapped around his pulsating length, holding himself steady as he thrust inside.

It felt like coming home.

_Jacob Black wasn't afraid—he craved this feeling. As much as he hated imprinting; he missed the feelings it gave one. Completeness, acceptance, and purpose. But he wondered if it felt anywhere near the same for her as it did for him._

He stopped his need to shake his head to clear his thoughts. That would have freaked her out. He knew it without doing it; remembering every moment he had been privy to her thoughts. The times when she tried her hardest to hide her pain—the bitter disappointment she felt as she blamed herself for Seth phasing, her father's death, and even—Sam's imprint on Emily.

He wasn't completely sure but he thought he had some clue as to the underlying theme to her misery—the reason her bitterness spewed forth much like the venom that had changed Bella into a frozen version of someone he thought he knew. He doubted any of them understood—besides for him.

_Leah Clearwater loathed weakness—and not just any weakness but her own. Even more she hated the tears that stung her eyes. Why her? Why him? She would end up fucking this up—just like she had everything else. There was a fatal flaw in her that made her destroy the things she cared about. _

She buried her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. Allowing the smell of the forest and ocean that lingered on his skin to calm her; it was all she wanted and needed but yet—it was _too much_.

His thrusts were slow and measured. Despite the roughness of his initial entry; this was the very opposite. It gave her the time she needed to come down from her first climax. Her legs rose to wrap around his hips and he subsequently tugged her forward; the angle of penetration changing.

The slow and sweet build-up to her next climax began.

She was startled by his invitation. In the midst of everything over the last ten—fifteen—_fuck_ she hoped it hadn't been longer than that—she had completely forgotten about Jenny. _Jesus, _she had clawed the hell out of his back and chances were with his fast healing; the wounds were completely healed over.

"Come here, kitten," he called. "I'm sorry if we scared you."

She raised her head and glanced over his shoulder at her friend. Jenny stood there—frozen, mid step; her heart beating irregularly. She recognized the haze of desire in the younger girl's eyes. Breathing deeply, she caught the additional scent of arousal. The entire time he managed to keep up his rhythm of thrusts; his head slightly turned to Jenny.

His hands remained glued to her hips; helping her maintain the precarious position she was in. She looked at him and back at Jenny and back to him again. A silent conversation happened between the two of them.

The decision she knew was in her hands. He didn't mind either way but he wasn't averse to making sure Jenny was taken care of. She gazed at Jenny again, reaching a hand toward her.

She watched as Jenny blinked rapidly as she came out of her daze. The smaller, cool hand grasped hers and she gave a little tug and pulled her closer. Jenny gazed shyly at her and so she nodded.

She leaned to the side while Jake leaned the opposite way. It wasn't something they had done other than a few times and even then it had only been for _show_. Never real.

The two girls lips meeting in a soft kiss. Their hands changed position while they interlocked their fingers together, strengthening the hold. It didn't take long before Jenny's other hand was wrapped around the back of Leah's head, holding her in place.

He tried to maintain thrusting but it was too difficult to concentrate and even more so at the first flash of two pink tongues circling and tangling together. He paused. She grizzled.

"Give me a sec," he whispered too lowly for Jenny to hear.

Timing his movement just right, he managed to lift Leah up and back a bit more on the counter so she wasn't so close to the edge. It freed up his hands. One reached down to stroke her nub. His other hand reached around, sliding along Jenny's ass to pull her closer.

Once she was in range, he pressed his fingers along the seam of her jeans, right where she needed it. He could feel her heat and wetness; the layers not thick enough to mask it.

_It was during this moment that he thanked the gods for their messed up ideas. Apparently, he had just discovered an even better purpose for all those werewolf __**gifts **__he had been given. He wondered if his ancestors would approve of this._

Who cared at this point? Not him, he decided.

The girls mewled in satisfaction. Their clasped hands separated; Jenny's hands slipping under Leah's loose top. He watched as Leah deftly undid a few of the clasps holding Jenny's corset top together until her pale rounded mounds spilled forth.

He watched them caress each other. Their touches became more frantic until they needed more. Leah's hips jerked towards his as she made her desire known. Jenny writhed against his hand trying to get more friction. When she stumbled and had to grab his arm to keep from falling; he knew it was time.

He pulled his hands from Leah and Jenny at the same time. Both protested and he chuckled. Their kiss broke and leaned forward to nip Leah's lips.

"Help me."

The simple directive understood as her hand reached down and undid Jenny's jeans. They were practically painted on her skin but somehow he managed to slide his hand inside them.

He cupped her from behind; his middle finger plunged in while his first and ring fingers spread her outer lips. He was pleasantly surprised when Leah's hand joined his only from the front.

His other hand reached down to lift Leah's leg up. Once she was wrapped securely around him; he began to thrust. Inwards toward one while outwards to the other. In and out. A rhythm nearly as old as time.

It didn't take long for them to the three of them to be incoherent. Their movements weren't smooth or organized. Jenny came first, sagging downward; her hand gripped Jake while her forehead rested on Leah's shoulder. Her cry of pleasure a soft exclamation.

He was torn between holding Jenny up and finishing with Leah. Leah grabbed his hair, pulling his attention to her.

"Finish it."

He pulled his hand from Jenny and placed his arm around her waist. The action pulled her closer to him and allowed him to support her weight. She clung to him, breathing heavily while he thrust into Leah.

Leah's hands grabbed his shoulders; her fingers digging into his skin. It didn't take long before the snapping rhythm of his hips was bruising her and sending her over the edge. She clamped down around him as she cried out.

He was more than ready to follow her but he remembered the importance of discretion. He had no desire for the pack to know—at least not quite yet what they were up to. Thrusting hard and fast, he came as close as he could before pulling out and coming into his palm.

His movements were too quick for her to realize at first what he had done. But once Jenny moved away and began to straighten out her clothing and handed him a few paper towels; Leah looked at him quizzically. A single eyebrow raised in his direction while he cleaned up.

He moved his hands to her waist, kissing her lips gently as he lifted her off the counter. He murmured against her lips, "The pack."

Her shocked inhalation explained it all; she had forgotten about the pack. And sadly enough it wouldn't take much for them to deduce what they had been up to. Blushing, she straightened out her skirt as he picked his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head.

Apologetically he handed her ruined panties over to her. He expected the blow to his chest that followed. She tossed them in the garbage before growling at him.

"You owe me a pair of panties, Jake."

"Maybe I like you better without them," he responded with a smirk.

She glared at him. But he wasn't cowed. His stance remained cocky before turning away so he could unlock the door. His hand turned the handle but he made no move to open the door. The fog disappeared and leaving them open to the view of anyone outside.

His final words poignant, "I'd avoid the guys if I was you and make sure you shower when you get home. I'd throw those clothes in the wash too. I don't need to kick your brother's ass over a misinterpretation of a situation he wouldn't understand. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."

And then he was gone.


End file.
